Leap of Faith
by Duinhiril Telcontar
Summary: A knight. That's what she aspires to be and the only thing blocking her way is her unwanted fear of flying! When her parent's give her a little boost it bears her away under the wings of one sandy-haired, blue-eyed hero to be. No romance unless you count a hint of ZeLink.


They were calling out my name.

"Yuhina! Come here, honey! We've gotten you a Loftwing!"

Loftwing. That was the magic word to get my attention. I've always wanted to ride on a Loftwing, glazing its wings on the strong breeze that inhabited the sky, the feeling and sense of freedom that kisses me and plays with my hair, giving a comfortable chill down my spine. But it wouldn't work today. Even if I wanted to defy myself, my own personal cowardice of flying still pulled me down on my homeland of Skyloft: my own zone of comfort. How ironic now, isn't it? I want to fly, yet I allow myself to fear it. What if I fall? What if my Loftwing won't follow what I say? My mind buzzed with an onslaught of "what-ifs".

"Yuhina? Are you okay?"

_No, I wasn't _I thought. Instead of rushing out of our humble home and into the outdoors where my own Loftwing waited for me, I stayed here, secluded in my own room. A fifteen year old that would sometimes act like a child secluded from the world.

I crawled into the covers of my bed in my usual robin egg blue short-sleeved dress that stopped above my knees. A thick woven viridian green belt hugged my hips, I also wore a pair of comfortable cream colored pants and brown boots. And I wondered if the soft sheets had the power to suck me into another world where fear never existed, where I didn't need to conquer them. I lay there, silently waiting for time to slip by. It did actually, but it wasn't slipping fast enough. I started to hear the banging on the door. My mom and dad were growing worried.

"Oh please, Yuhina." My dad said disappointedly, "Don't tell me you still fear flying?"

"Yuhina," Went my mom's voice again, "If you can't conquer this, how will you ever become a knight like your father?"

It was true. I do want- no. I desperately want to become a knight, an individual who works to protect his or her homeland from any impending danger. But I reminded myself (regretfully) Yuhina. Sky. Don't Mix.

I didn't respond to them and they eventually gave up after a minute of attempts as I heard them sigh in defeat. In the end, it made me feel guilty inside so I threw aside my bed sheet and unlocked and opened my door to see the backs of my retreating parents.

"I-I want to try befriending it first…"

I loved the way their faces shone radiantly like bright candles.

My mom loudly sighed with relief and glee, "Oh, Yuhina! We're so proud of you!" she said as she scooped me up and tightly hugged me as I struggled for air.

My dad placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder, "This is such a milestone in our lives. I can see you in that uniform already…"he added.

And at the back of my head, I had a feeling it wasn't the only milestone today.

…

Unfortunately, my parents left me alone with the Loftwing near the goddess statue. The unfortunate part was I had no idea how to handle it. The fortunate side: It was beautiful. Standing tall and proud was a blue Loftwing whose plumes had its own individual sheens that glistened like the most precious of opals. It was so well groomed and majestic I nearly forgot how to inhale and exhale. Now that I was alone with the Loftwing, the atmosphere started to get thicker. Now… what was I supposed to do now?

"Um, eh…..hi?"

"SQUAWK!"

I yelped at the sudden cry of the Loftwing. But… I can't make everything seemingly challenging to me my downfall!

"I'm guessing you don't have a name yet, right?" I asked. But the Loftwing just tilted its head at me. I didn't take long to come up with the name, I had a name ready four months earlier. "I know you're a guy so… From now on, your name will be Tsukasa."

The Loftwing squawked in approval.

I smiled at the both of us. "Well, we seem to be getting along. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Tsukasa nodded his head and walked over to me, giving his reins to me. I gently held on to it and slowly began our stroll. We practically walked all over Skyloft, I showed him the Knight's Academy, the place where I would somehow and someday be, he Bazaar, the waterfall, etc. Some people would sometimes stare or would greet me and compliment on Tsukasa(which he was very happy about)And I decided that our last stop would be back in front of the goddess statue.

It was afternoon already since we started walking around in the morning. The goddess statue stood there in all her glory. Up to this day, I still wonder how long it must have been to complete it, even my own parents don't know, actually. But, putting the unanswered questions aside we basked in all its majesty as we made our way to the center of the square. I looked up at that high platform that sat on the open palms of the goddess and thought about the upcoming Wing Ceremony that would be held in a couple of weeks. The Wing Ceremony was an annual thing where there was a race of sorts for the enrollees of the Knight's Academy and the winner would get to reenact the scene of the Goddess and the Chosen Hero. And, come to think of it, I never heard of a girl who won in the Wing Ceremony yet. I know Karane did advance a level but it wasn't because of the Ceremony.

"Hey, Tsukasa." I asked my Loftwing. "Do you think I can someday win that Wing Ceremony?"

I turned to Tsukasa and saw him nod twice. Although I doubt he knew what the Wing Ceremony was. And I kind of pointed it out and he squawked repeatedly it sounded like laughter. Although, I also told him,

"But, what are my chances if I don't know how to ride a Loftwing?" I stated sadly as I frowned. Tsukasa did the same thing (in a bird way)

I hated the fact I didn't bother to research ANYTHING on flying on a Loftwing. Sheesh…. What am I supposed to do now?

My legs collapsed and I landed on the ground while Tsukasa remained standing. I could only sigh at my own annoyance and decided to stare at the ground… Bricks, bricks, bricks, then there was a shadow of another Loftwing.

I quickly looked up and caught a glimpse of… a Crimson Loftwing? But those kinds are very rare! But yet, there it was, I was in the presence of a Crimson Loftwing!

But it wasn't wild. The Crimson Loftwing had a rider, and maybe also its owner. It was a guy that looked seventeen with messy light brown hair and very blue eyes that were bluer than mine that resembled a clear afternoon sky, just like today. I've seen him before, and I heard dad comment one day about how great he was to mom… I think his name was Link.

He started to spiral down and pretty soon he was standing in front of us, stroking his Loftwing. He glanced at us and took full notice and waved friendlily at our direction. Shocked at first, it took me a while to complete my own whole wave back at him. He looked at his bird companion and sighed, "I bet you've never seen one until now. Your face says it all."

"You never see a Loftwing that color everyday. That's for sure. "I concluded.

Link paused then suddenly smiled towards Tsukasa, "But you have a fine Loftwing yourself. Its color is like a bright blue opal.

A very flattered Tsukasa raised his head high, thanking the guy named Link with a squawk.

Link chuckled, "You're welcome…. What's your name, big fella?"

I laughed. "Wow, you'd prefer to ask the bird's name instead, huh? No, I'm just kidding you, his name's Tsukasa."

The brunette walked towards us with a calm demeanor and gently stroked the feathery neck of Tsukasa. "You're a good boy…" he said softly. I was certainly amazed on how friendly he was. No wonder my dad would talk so fondly about him.

He turned to me. "You're Yuhina, right? Your dad's Mister Hawkins, right?"

"Yup." I replied. "And you're Link?"

"Correct."

He continued to pet Tsukasa when he suddenly perks up. "Hey, do you wanna go for a flight session?"

_Flight Session…_

I- I can't fly! What if I fall? What if I die? What if something happens with Tsukasa?

As my conscience ranted on I didn't notice how much color was drained from my face in the real world.

Link's perked face seemed to melt down with his shoulders. "Your face is really easy to read. You don't know how to fly?"

I nodded.

"Are you scared?"

Another nod, but it was more vigorously done than before.

I heard Link sigh, the sound that brought me 100% back to reality. His Loftwing scooted beside him as he turned towards me. He didn't really have to think hard when he offered…

"What if I teach you?" he suggested.

"Teach me?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't really see a problem with it. The academy students have been given a day off and I'm gonna meet up with my friend Zelda a bit later. And don't you want to be a knight? Your father told me once. So you better learn how to not be constantly afraid of the sky."

Shoot, the dude who owns the rare Loftwing has a point.

I was hesitant at first, but I eventually accepted the offer, "Um, okay…"

Link smiled encouragingly. "Might as well get started then."

We stayed near the goddess statue and we didn't venture to the open sky(yet). But, I got to hand it to him, Link was a great teacher. He made every explanation so easy to follow I could execute whatever he asked me to execute with so little extra attempts. By the time the entire Skyloft was bathed in the warm, golden light of sunset I was able to glide with Tsukasa a good five feet from the ground.

"See? Not bad for a starter. "He said. "If you want, you can meet me here again, at six AM this time and we'll take the distance a little higher. Don't worry about my classes, they start at nine."

I smiled at his idea and the thought that he was going through all the trouble to help me. It was almost impossible to believe there was such a nice guy in of Skyloft. "Until I can take on the Sky?" I asked.

"You bet."

…

"Six? Why so up and early by tomorrow, honey?" My mom asked as she cooked dinner in a big pot. The captivating aroma of my mom's stew engulfed my sense of smell with a funny anticipation in my stomach.

"I'm gonna meet up with someone with Tsukasa."

My dad gave me a skeptical look from across the dinner table, "Who is this someone, and why is Tsukasa included?" he asked.

I leaned a bit forward as I felt my collar bone touch the table. "Link's teaching me how to fly on a Loftwing. I'm sure you know him, dad. I hope it's okay."

Dad dropped the spoon he was holding on the table and mom stopped all her stirring. There was a pause of silence until my dad said, "That great young man, Link? Such a nice kid, teaching our daughter how to fly! Of course it's okay!"He bellowed loudly.

I suddenly thought that if someone heard this and didn't know Loftwings were present in the idea, the whole statement would have sounded outlandish. But of course, here in Skyloft, this sentence would be practically normal.

He scared my hairs up as he roared with laughter. "It's nice to know you've found someone who could be a mentor, a big brother to help you out! I couldn't ask for a finer man than Link! If I do say so myself..." He chuckled.

Dinner seemed to have zoomed really fast because I suddenly found myself back in my room with my sleeping clothes on, coiled under my blankets and at the verge of sleep. Then again, another thought came to me.

_I've always wanted a big brother..._

…

It was tomorrow already and Tsukasa and I arrived at five fifty. Mom made me bring two sandwiches with some cheese and basil because, _"Here's your breakfast honey. And be a dear and give the other one to Link. I'm betting he doesn't eat breakfast on a daily basis!"_ I already fed Tsukasa, who was now busy observing a nearby tree."Don't go too far, Tsukasa!" I told him from a distance.

"Hey, you really came!"

I turned around and smirked at him. "I want to learn to fly, why would I miss out on this?"

He smiled at me. "Call over your Loftwing, where gonna start before I get in trouble for tardiness."

And the training continued. And as the days passed I got to know more about the nice guy.

"_I lost my parents when I was young," he told me after we ended training early. I saw the sadness that marked on his face. " I really don't know the reason why until now… Zelda's dad took me in and I grew up with her. We know each other, Zelda and I, pretty well. If there's one person in all of Skyloft I'll probably never understand, it's Groose…"_

Of course, I met the one and only Zelda.

"_Oh, so you're Yuhina! May I call you Yuhi? Link's told me much about you, how great you've been doing in your lessons with him. Maybe, someday we can all take a flight session together!"_

_Link laughed at his friend, "Don't get too excited, Zelda." He said with an unusual twinkle in his eyes._

_As I watched how sweetly they interacted with each other my mind wanted to ask, "Are you sure you guys aren't dating?"_

And to put it, just plain bonded.

"_The reason why I wanted to become a knight?" He confirmed to me. "Well, we share the same reason: we both want to protect our home and the ones we love. But actually, that's not the only reason. It's just this feeling inside that told me I was meant to help others."_

"_That seems kind of cool." I commented. "I think you would look good in a green Knight's Tunic. "_

"_You'd probably be good with blue." He admitted. Then he formed a sly smile. "Or maybe a bright pink…"_

_I looked at him with disgust, "Bright Pink! You serious? Why don't __**you**__ wear it!"_

_And we both laughed at the thought._

And as the days went by, the distance I flew from the ground kept on increasing. Seven feet, ten feet, thirty feet, seventy feet, then ninety! I even shocked myself on how good I was doing. I never thought I could do even ninety feet, ever!

"How high was it this time?" I asked on the ground while I recovered from the high altitude one day.

Link's blue eyes blazed like flames and smiled at me proudly, "Yuhi, you made it a hundred feet."

A hundred! A **HUNDRED**!

I pumped my fists in the air in victory and started to jump up and down like a little girl. Profoundly thanking him, over and over again. But thanking him isn't enough to express my gratitude.

Then came one morning. I went towards the Goddess Statue and found Link already there with his Loftwing. "Yuhi, I want to make a deal with you."

I stopped in front of him with Tsukasa beside me, looking at him expectantly. "A deal?" He nodded. Suddenly, Link effortlessly climbed on his Crimson Loftwing and ascended into the heavens. I shot my head up as he kept rising until he landed on the platform that the goddess statue held onto her palms. From the distance he hollered out to me, "Make it up here and I'll give you a present!"

I observed the distance of the platform to the ground. It's about a hundred feet more from my personal record, in total two hundred feet. I… I'm not so sure… I can make it another hundred feet…

Unfortunately, Link noticed my hesitation, much to my chagrin. He shouted even louder this time I was worried he'd wake the whole island. "I BELIEVE IN YOU! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, I'LL BE FAST ENOUGH TO CATCH YOU!" As he said that, I knew very well, as clear as crystal that what he said is the truth. Clothed with new hope and faith I hopped on Tsukasa, "Skywards, Tsukasa!" My opal blue Loftwing stretched its wings out like an elegant paper fan, squawked in excitement and we ascended from the ground. I dared myself not to look at the ground, because I wasn't flying to the ground, I was flying to Link.

I urged Tsukasa to go faster, the wind roaring through my ears, my hair in a messy frenzy. I recalled all the maneuvers Link had taught me and successfully and gracefully came to a halt in midair, right in front of him and his Loftwing and softly landed on the palms of the goddess. After such an adrenaline rush I realized I conquered two hundred feet.

I found the encouraging smile of Link shining at me, "Nothing to worry about…"

And then and there, I leaped from Tsukasa, onto his Loftwing and gave him the tightest hug my arms could muster. I couldn't say anything for my mind and soul were both speechless. Link was taken aback but he returned the hug after a moment and I felt that smile of his grow wider from the side of my head.

He released me and I did as well and strangely I noticed I was crying, He softly laughed at me. "Hey, don't cry, your eyes might be so blinded with tears you wouldn't get to see your present. "

I wiped aside my tears with my arm and laughed in my embarrassment. We both got off his Loftwing and stood on the platform. I looked at the view, and it was simply beautiful. I saw all the establishments, houses, even my house, the Knight's Academy and the waterfall. I've become more grateful of Link, if he never took the time to teach me how to fly my Loftwing, I would never see such a comely perspective of the island.

Link sighed at the view as well, "If you think this is neat, wait till you see the sky."

Surprisingly, the thought didn't scare me anymore. I felt like I could soar through any squall that got in my way. Heck, I could fly though the sky right about now.

But, I wasn't gonna try it yet without Link. "Well, we have to make this quick. The students at the academy were called in early for a special lesson."

I faced the blue-eyed brunette who was a head taller than me. He got something out of his pouch and hid whatever he got behind him. "Now, I want you to close your eyes." He instructed me. "No peeking!"

Close my eyes? Well, okay. No harm in doing so.

The moment I shut my eyes closed I felt Link touch my ear and put what felt like an earring and did the same thing with the other. He told me to open my eyes and I saw him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, smiling as usual. "It's a good thing you have holes on your ear lobes. And since I already put them on you, it's a good thing I borrowed Zelda's mirror so you could see them."

He handed to me a silver mirror that had curlicue patterns that decorated itself around the looking glass, at the back read, "Property of Zelda" in neat handwriting. I looked at my reflection and saw my blue eyed, dark brown headed self. A girl whose hair was half up and half down, the upper half possessing a braided tail with a new pair of earrings. Each ear had a small blue hoop earring fastened securely, like the ones Link owned.

"It's an old custom, "He started. "Those who 'come of age' are given earrings to wear as a sign of accomplishment. You accomplished something you never thought you could do. So I guess it's a valid reason for me to give these to you. I hope you don't mind." I began to fiddle with one of the earrings, the mirror still in my grasp. I looked up to him and smiled widely, "Of course I don't mind! Thanks, Bro…"

…Whoops.

Link's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "What did you-"

"I'm sorry!" I immediately blurted out as red embarrassment filled my face. "My tongue just slipped there! I hope I didn't make you feel-"

Before I could finish I felt Link place his hand on my head. As he shook my head lightly he said to my relief…

"Tomorrow, we take on the sky, and…"

He smiled and closed his eyes in the process. I saw how happy he looked. "You're welcome, Sis…"

…

I found myself the next day welcoming the early morning. As I lay in bed I had one thought swirling in my mind.

"Today's the day." I said to no one in particular.

My mind skipped what came after and decided to really focus when I came to the usual spot with a newly-groomed Tsukasa, whose feathers shined like precious gems, courtesy of my dad. It didn't take long for Link to arrive. He yawned a bit as his Loftwing followed beside him. He blinked multiple times to get the sleep in his eyes off and turned to me. He asked me one question. "Ready?"

I replied, "Ready."

He grinned like the smile-a-holic he was, "The sky will never be the limit."

…

Link guided me to the dock where the earth met the sky. I slowly willed myself to look down below, where what I found was an endless flurry of thick clouds. So thanks to that, I lost all the confidence I gained at the palms of the goddess statue, as well as any kind of confidence left. I backed away too quickly and stumbled, finding Link's arm as support to avoid falling down. The phrase, "falling down" imprinted itself in my brain, fearing it would happen in the sky, but with the worst result possible. I saw him from the corner of my eye as he sent me a look of worry, "Yuhi…" he breathed.

"I can't do it. I just can't." I frankly said to him as I gripped his arm so tight I thought I would probably squeeze his eyes out.

"Yuhiii…" I heard a voice complain. It was definitely not Link's. The voice was more feminine and perky.

Without any of my body parts wavering aside from my neck I found the source of the voice was none other than Zelda. She approached us as her magenta dress flapped in the wind like the wings of Link's Crimson Loftwing, her beautiful blonde hair drifting along with it. "All you have to do is jump, sound a whistle and POOF! Your Loftwing will catch you and you'll be flying to no limits! Well, unless you get tired or something."

I looked down and stared at the grass between my feet. "How do I whistle?"

I caught a glimpse of Zelda placing her hands on her waist and pouted at Link. "You didn't teach her?"

"I was getting there…" he replied.

I felt Tsukasa's smooth beak rub against my hair concealed cheek. I looked up at him as he tried to comfort me in the best way a Loftwing can. I stroked his feathers and softly smiled at him.

"Yuhi, your Loftwing trusts you." I heard Link's voice say, "I know you trust him and I know you trust me. So, here's how it could go, look at me and I'll show you how to whistle…"

I slowly turned to him and he put two of his fingers to his mouth and blew. A clear whistle sprung through the air and I saw his Loftwing straighten in alert.

"You try." He told me.

I did, and I created a whistle that almost matched his. Immediately, I saw Tsukasa alert himself.

"Not bad. And your Loftwing knows what to do. Now it's your turn to know what to do. Come over here." He instructed.

I carefully moved towards him to avoiding the edge of the dock where a seemingly endless sky waited for me and I quickly averted my gaze from it. Then Link caught my attention.

"Yuhi, I will assure this to you. You will **not** fall. You will be **fine. **And we won't let **anything bad **happened to you. Think of how you trusted me yesterday. Don't try to estimate, close your eyes if you want to."

I sucked all of his words into my mind, immersing them in my mind like pouring water.

I nodded in response.

"Okay, "He started. "Give me your hand and when you're ready, I'll count to three. After that, I'll count to three again and we'll whistle at the same time and after, you have to let go of my hand. Okay? **Let go. **Give space for the Loftwings to catch us. If anything happens, **I'm here. Zelda's here.** Plus, the graduated knights that patrol the skies."

The words seemed to scramble in my head but I managed to understand his instructions. "O-okay." I replied.

"Okay..." He repeated.

We both faced the open sky. The lazy clouds pinned on the blue canvas. There wasn't anything similar to a boat or some sort of handle to grab at out there. Once you entered the sky's realm your only supports were your Loftwing and yourself. This moment, was one of those times where you had to have a leap of faith to do something that seems impossible to you. I felt Link's hand coil around mine encouragingly. He asked me yet again, "Are you ready?"

"We're here already, aren't we?" I said in an attempt to sound indifferent, only the way it came out made me sound nervous, which I was. He held my hand tighter, making me feel more secured than before.

"Good Luck, you too!" Cheered on Zelda from behind us.

"One…Two…"

I swallowed in one last gulp of Skyloftian air.

"Three!"

I quickly shut my eyelids and jumped into the air like tomorrow would never come. I felt my connection with the island slowly deteriorate and the connection with the sky grow stronger. I still clung unto Link's hand, and he didn't let go of mine just yet. He wouldn't unless it was the time to, he kept his promise and Link was an excellent promise keeper.

I opened my eyes as we swiftly started to descend from the island and my stomach felt it could touch my spine. Friction fought with us as it blew strongly at our bodies. The clouds below drew nearer and nearer and a surge of power filled my senses as we fell down through white veils, layer per layer. So far, nothing fatal was happening, aside from the possibility of free-falling to your doom.

Link's second command snapped me out of my reverie, "1…2…3!"

I barely remembered to whistle but I made it in time, though it was a millisecond late from Link's. And then, I remembered I needed to let go of his hand. As I felt him slip his hand away, I became aggravated of my frequent hesitations of the day and released my grasp on his hand. I grew scared as we started to become farther from each other but I was hit with relief as I felt my body collide with the familiar feeling of Tsukasa's feathery back.

My eyes were closed at the sudden impact but I flew them open after a few seconds. Remembering the proper posture I sat a bit up, leaned a little and my eyes met with the sight of the Crimson Loftwing beside me. I looked and found Link's face with a what-just-happened look displayed on my own. I glanced at him and his face silently wrote back, "You did it, Yuhina."

I did it… I didn't fall to my doom. I was on my Loftwing, Tsukasa flying free. I'm flying!

I felt tears escape my eyes, tears of joy. I softly breathed a laugh and it gradually grew louder. Wow, I was so happy I was crying and laughing at the same time. That's crazy!

"You did it!" I heard Zelda shout from a far distance above us. I looked up and saw how far below we were from the island. I saw how Skyloft floated in the sky, I saw the nearby patrolling knights on their own Loftwings, I saw Link and how proud he looked. And I knew from that moment, I would never fear the sky any longer. I couldn't wait to tell mom and dad!

"I told you, no need to worry." He reinstated.

"Link!" I called out to him. "Hate you man, now I have **NO **idea how to repay you!" I laughed.

He laughed too, "I'm just glad you're not scared to fly now." He humbly said.

"But I really want do to something in return for you!" I replied to him.

He pondered a bit, his eyes looked like they were seeking for answers in his mind. He looked up at me once again after a while, "Just be the little sister I've always wanted."

"Really?" I veraciously expressed. "Why not? As long as you promise you'll play the older brother."

"Deal?" he asked.

"Deal."

"Now enough talking!" He said through laughs of amusement. "Take in and enjoy your very first flight session."

And that I did. The feeling was far better than what I thought it would feel. Tsukasa(who was also enjoying himself) glazed the tips of his wings with the sweet air. There was that cool and comfortable chill down my spine as infinite ribbons of wind tangled my hair and rustled my clothes, the horizon lying before me, welcoming me in its embrace of possibilities. My Loftwing and I were one entity, at the same time, we were the fighting wind, we were the free, and most of all: we were the fearless. We were children of the Sky.

And it was all thanks to Link and Zelda!

…

…

…

I was sailing across the sky towards an endless horizon. The word "limitless" ceased to exist. I didn't care where I was heading. I only cared about the journey. I turned to one side and we went in for a barrel roll and-

_Thud!_

My eyes fluttered open.

… Darn, just a dream.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and asked myself what day was it today. It was the Wing Ceremony already and Zelda was going to play the goddess. I hope that Link would win and not that stock-up idiot, Groose. Ever since, I've always wanted Link and Zelda to be paired up together during the after a month filled of finally being able to fly, the many flight sessions with Link and sometimes including Zelda too, Link got really busy with whatever the academy was making him do and we rarely got to meet up and hang. And pretty soon, those rare times became… no time at all. How was he going to win when he's hardly been exposed to the open sky? And what worries me is that another month later; he's gotten lazy… when I asked if he wanted to fly the last time, he…refused. Proclaiming, "I haven't been in the mood to fly nowadays. Some strange feeling came over me. You go ahead, I'm sure you can fly on your own." Well, of course I could but that wouldn't be any fun. It disheartened me. I've wanted to tell him that but….

Sigh… I miss him.

After one slow breakfast and surviving the worried glances of my parents I walked with Tsukasa for my daily and lonely flight session. As I ventured through the sky I remember Zelda would replace Link as my flying buddy whenever Link wouldn't be there. She feels bad for me and can't imagine why Link would just somehow disappear from the sky like that. But she claims he isn't the only one getting weird feelings, she sometimes hears something unusual and so out of this world call out to her. It scared me and I didn't want to ask any other questions. But she wasn't here today, she was preparing for the Wing Ceremony, after all.

I told Tsukasa I wanted to go home. I had enough of enjoying the experience of flying if there's no one else to share it with.

When Tsukasa shot me a questioning look, I knew he was asking if I'd watch the Wing Ceremony. I shook my head 'No'. "Tsukasa, why don't you watch for me? I'm not feeling well…"

Hesitantly, Tsukasa nodded and flew towards the contest grounds and I made my way home and back to my room. The only sanctuary I could find.

…

Tsukasa came to me later on and peeked from my bedroom window. Link had won.

Well…. Congratulations to him….

But then, something else caught my attention…. Tsukasa started to frantically make gestures for me; we were kind of like playing a game of charades. I picked up a few words…. Missing….Zelda.

…

I jumped to my feet and held Tsukasa's beak with both my hands. "Zelda's MISSING?"

Tsukasa nodded furiously in worry. I couldn't believe it. And, by chance, do the things she's been hearing have something to do with her disappearance? I didn't know for sure, but I'm sure I had to know more about it now!

"Tsukasa, can you stoop a little lower like a platform for the window? I'm gonna try to climb out." My Loftwing followed right away and I climbed through the window, the chill of midnight freezing me all over and jumped and perfectly landed on Tsukasa. The moment I readied myself Tsukasa zoomed with lightning speed.

I was making my way to Gaepora, Zelda's father's house and who is also the headmaster of the Knight's Academy when something, or rather someone caught my attention.

"Is that Link?"

Link, my "brother" who seemed to have abandoned me a month ago was following this glowing being towards the goddess statue. Curiosity got the better of me and we followed him as silently as we could while keeping a good distance from them. We circled around the statue until the glowing being faded and suddenly there was a secret passage that appeared through the pedestal the goddess stood on. And, to add up to the odd-o-meter I saw Headmaster Gaepora follow Link but stopped at the entrance of the secret door. We quietly snuck up behind him and stayed where we were, though we couldn't hear what Link and the glowing being were saying. But I could see what was happening. The being seemed to just stare at him then all of a sudden it backed away and beheld a sword to Link. He observed it for awhile then grabbed its handle with both his hands and successfully drew it out, magical swirls of light released from the sword. It amazed me and at the same time frightened me. But if I reacted, I would get caught. Link turned to the being again, yet I couldn't understand what was happening. But I did hear one word, coming probably from the being, which at a closer angle reminded me of fairies of old lore because that voice could never be Link's in a million years. The word was, "master".

Master?

Then the headmaster moved inside the chamber and surprised Link, who hugged the sword he just got out from whatever he got it out from. I moved in a little closer and managed to hear something about…Link leaving on a quest to find Zelda! Link looked at the headmaster with pure determination and to my disbelief Link said, "I'll immediately leave tomorrow."

"LEAVE?"

They turned to the source of the voice; I was the source, of course. I couldn't take back what I said, they know I was there the whole time now, my cover's been blown.

"Y-Yuhina!" Link managed to say.

"That's all you can say, Link? After neglecting me for such a long time?Not even telling me why you lost interest in flying for so long? Explain to me what's happening! I know Zelda's missing and now you're gonna leave! Immediately! Did you bother to think that I might have the right to know? You said I'd be your sister and yet u can't even be like the brother! Stupid! Tell you what, you want to repay me? Don't leave me in the dark! That's what you do! Or maybe, just fulfill your original plan! Leave! Don't bother with me anymore! Leave, now! I DON'T NEED YOU!**BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO NEED ME!**"

BAD. I want him to feel bad! It would be revenge for suddenly leaving me! But...

Then I saw Link there whose face was clawed with guilt I felt I didn't have the right to think so anymore.

I couldn't wish that anymore. The moment I saw guilt in his face I wish I took everything I've said back. But the crying didn't stop, it blinded me. I liked it that way, the tears were so thick everything supposedly clear became blurry, an escape from what has become of the real world.

A deafening silence blew in like a storm. I started to feel light-headed and like all my life force was drained from me, leaving my body as an empty shell. A corpse left to drift with the wind. I stared into unknown space as every kind of positive thought slipped away. I felt like a faint candlelight and when a small puff blew at me I started to drift from my wick and cease to live.

But…. Before it could flicker entirely away something strong and warm locked me. As I slowly searched for my conscience I found out that Link had embraced me. I heard a weak sound fleeing his mouth and a feeling that felt like the leftover raindrops that hung on the roofs after a summer rain on my hair. After about three wet droplets of time. I realized….

"Link… are you." It was hard to believe. "…Crying?" I barely whispered. My own cataract of blinding tears flooding down.

Link started to talk, though it sounded like he was having a very hard time. "I'm sorry… I didn't fly as often as I wanted because I've been having the same dream about a great destiny I have to play in over and over again I wanted to try to make some sense out of it. So I spend that time thinking about it, and then things at the academy got busy… Now Zelda's missing, it's stressing me out! Because, I was there when she got sucked in by that hurricane! I felt so useless I wanted to fix everything right away, that's why I wanted to leave as soon as possible. But I shouldn't have thought of it that way… I've neglected you and kept you hanging there without a clue on what was going on with life… I'm….I'm so sorry…."

The sobbing that came from him grew more evident that it pains me to see him like this… Why didn't I control myself earlier? If I knew how to control myself, I couldn't have hit Link this hard!

It was one of those days where words couldn't play as the correct medium to tell people what you want to say. So instead here I was, crying alongside a grown seventeen year old guy who had the biggest heart I've ever seen. It was a time where he needed time on his own.

"Don't feel bad that I'm crying Yuhi…" he somewhat commanded me, "I shouldn't have left you in the dark like how you felt. I broke my promise to you, the older brother's supposed to be responsible… Please forgive me….And don't you **ever** think I don't need you…"

I-i didn't know what else to say. I've never seen a guy cry like this. My mind was just too tired and stressed that I decided to just keep hugging my big brother.

It took awhile for the sobbing to minimize. I felt Link loosen up and I let him go from our long hug, His eyes were blood-red and puffy and had a very red nose like that reindeer from a story I've once heard. I bet I looked the same too.

"I think… " I managed to start, "We had your fill of sorrow."

I cupped his face in my hands like how a little girl would when she told her big brother what candy she wanted from the store. "You're supposed to think about saving Zelda. There's a time for crying and a time for the things you have to do. Crying's over now. Now it's time for the living. Call me when you're about to leave, let me be there, okay?" I said. And after what seemed like forever, I found myself make a small smile, I quoted him, "The sky will never be the limit."

Link smiled too. He grabbed my wrists and held on to my palms. His face then softened, forming the sincerest look of gratitude I've seen. His face told me everything.

And from the corner of my eye I saw headmaster Gaepora smiling from the sides.

…

The next day, Link didn't wear the usual Skyloftian attire he wore everyday. No, after winning the Wing Ceremony he got promoted another level and now sported the tunic of a Knight. And to justify my opinion, he looked good in green.

"I'll be going now." He said.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" I urged him. With Tsukasa standing beside us.

Link gave me one last hug. "You too. And I bet I'll make it in time to come to your enrolling at the academy next year. And I'll visit every now and then."

I chuckled. "I know you will, have everything ready?"

"Yep."

"Send Zelda my regards. And tell me all about it. Your adventures I mean." I added.

"No problem.I'll be able to visit every now and then, don't worry!"

"I'm not worried!"

I felt him form a small smile as his cheeks touched my head. "As much as we want it, I can't always be here. I know sooner or later there would be times where it feels I might never come back. Learn to meet new people; you can't always depend on me, Yuhina…"

Link slowly unraveled his arms from me. It was going to be my last hug from him for quite some time.

I felt my face fall along with the prevailing feeling of indescribable sadness. But I had no choice but to agree with him. "I understand… Like Groose?"

He laughed at me, "I don't know. Maybe."

I felt the sudden thought ready to traumatize me…

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him jokingly.

I grinned, both proudly and sadly as he turned himself around and in front of the endless sky.

I mustered myself to say goodbye, "See ya, Bro…"

He turned back one last time, his fancy Goddess Sword hilt glistening in the sun. That smile of his imprinting itself in my heart. "See ya, Sis…"

And Link dived into the sea of clouds, were a gap to the _surface _opened up for him. I heard him whistle and his Loftwing swooped to him and flew him through the crowd of clouds. I watched him descend until I found no more trace of his green tunic and his long hat.

These past two months have been tiring… but a bird can't master how to fly without having a rough start. Or rather a girl who feared the open sky will never be a Knight if _she_ can't learn how to fly. I had a feeling things would never be the same again. But through any squall the winds may blow at us, as long as you stay true to the ones you cherish, I quote once more:

I silently sent a message to my brother together with the pursuing wind,

"The sky will never be the limit…"

…

**I've finished the longest oneshot I've ever created! I was inspired to do this while watching playthroughs of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and dreaming of getting The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword :P**

**And I want an older brother…**

**Oh well, -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed and advanced Merry Christmas!**


End file.
